Why Don't you and I
by Megs23
Summary: Just a little songfic. What will it be? W/S? G/S? N/C? G/C? W/C? N/S? Eh, you'll just have to read and find out!


Title: Why Don't You and I

Author: Megan

Pairing: G/S – Haha! Um. No! This is a Nick/Sara fic through and through. 

Rating: PG

Summary: There really isn't one. It's just a simple songfic.

A/N: The song is "Why Don't you and I" by Carlos Santana and Chad Kroeger. It's an awesome song, by the way!

~~$~@~$~~

I walked into the lab ready to begin the day… errr…. Night that is. Ever since I started here at CSI my body clock has been screwed up. Even on nights off I still don't sleep. I'm nocturnal. I wouldn't trade this job for the world though. After all it's how I met her. 

Sara's been working here for three years now. And since the first day I saw here, standing there on the street with Grissom, I felt something. At first it was just friendship, maybe. But every time she cries, every time she has trouble with anything, I yearn to be the one she turns to. 

She never has.

`!~#~!`

Since the moment I spotted you  
Walking 'round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies   
And it's alright

`!~#~!`

Ever time she smiles at me, or brushes past me, I have to fight myself to keep from falling all over myself. I may have the reputation of being a ladies' man, but when it comes to someone like Sara, I get so nervous. It's embarrassing really. No one has ever had such an effect on me the way she has.

Sara is special.

She puts her whole heart into her work. She gets so attached sometimes. I really worry about her. Especially after the explosion. And then when Brass told me about how she pulled her gun on her suspect, I felt my stomach do a little flip flop. How could she have been so stupid? God, if anything had happened to her….

"Nick?"

`!~#~!`

Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feelin' like I'm never gonna come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied

`!~#~!`

Just the sound of her calling my name is enough to shut me up sometimes.

I turn around to see her sticking out of the layout room. "Yeah, Sara?"

"The uh Break Room is that way." She point down the opposite hall from which I was headed. "Grissom wanted you in there ten minutes ago."

I can feel the color start to rise to my cheeks. 

"You okay?"

Oh, if only she knew.

"Uh huh. Yeah. I was just thinking about y-" Whoa there Nicky boy. Don't scare the poor girl. "uh. Yard work. I have work in my yard. I have to do."

She smiled, barely showing the gap between her teeth.

I give her a little smile and head down the hall to the break room, releasing the breath I had been subconsciously holding.

`!~#~!`

But every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out, everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

`!~#~!`

Can I be anymore of a moron? I think not! 

"Nicky! You've got a pile of paperwork waiting for you."

Great Grissom. "Um. Okay." I was hoping to get out in the field… Maybe do something to clear my head. Oh well.

"Don't worry. Sara's here to help you if you need it. Catherine and Warrick are already out on a 419 at the Sphere, and I've got a 407, home invasion. We'll call you guys if we need any help, but that's it for tonight. Sorry." 

Without another word he's already down the hall and headed out the door to his Tahoe.

Great. I'm alone at the lab with Sara. This should be fun.

I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Nick, you thinkin' 'bout that yard work again?"

`!~#~!`

So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again

`!~#~!`

"What? Oh, that. No." I offer up a weak excuse for a smile as we head back towards the layout room.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so good."

"Yeah, Sar. I'm fine. Just been thinkin' about a lot lately."

She goes back to the evidence she was looking through earlier. But glances my way and says: "If you need to talk… I'm not going anywhere tonight." Then she goes back to her evidence: a pile of nails, a broken cell phone, and a pair of stiletto heels.

I nod to let her know I appreciate her offer, and then stand to leave. I do have a couple reports to finish, so I need to get started.

But I stop at the door, and look back at her. 

I love the way her brow furrows whenever she's thinking. And then when she finds something she doesn't like… Some people would think she makes the ugliest faces when she's working, but not me.

She's so cute.

"Sar?"

"Yeah, Nick?"

"Do you… uhh… ?" I can't ask her out now.

She looks up at me, waiting for me to continue.

`!~#~!`

So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

`!~#~!`

"Nick, I have a lot to do –"

"Sorry. I was just gonna say… You know… If you need any help…"

She smiles a little, and I can see her eyes sparkle. "Thanks, but I think I can handle it."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later, Nick."

"Yeah."

`!~#~!`

When's this fever gonna break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
And it's alright

`!~#~!`

I go back to the Break Room, where all three of my reports were lying. I think if I'm going to be stuck in the lab all night doing reports, I'm going to be as comfortable as possible. So I sit down on the couch, and prop my legs up on a chair. 

This is comfortable.

I open up the first report. It was from a 419 that Grissom and I worked on last week. It's just about done, too. It was an easy case. Chick came home from work, found her husband in bed with another woman, and killed them both. 

I love the easy cases. 

I hate death and all that, but when the killer confesses it just makes my life a whole lot easier.

I lean my head back on the couch, and close my eyes, taking in a deep breath. Oh, I'll just shut my eyes for a minute. So harm in that. Besides, shift just started an hour ago, and I only have two more reports to finish.

`!~#~!`

Bouncin' round from cloud to cloud

I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down

If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  

`!~#~!`

Suddenly I felt pressure on my legs. Like someone was sitting on them. Then I felt a warm breath on my neck, and someone was planting soft kisses up my neck, to my chin

I tried to say something, but I was silenced when she crushed my lips with hers, kissing me hungrily. 

Wow.

I kept my eyes close for fear that if I opened them, she would disappear. 

She was straddling my lap. I could barely feel my legs which were still propped up on the chair across from the couch. 

I reach my hands up to cup her face. Her skin was smooth to the touch. I felt her lips curve upwards into a smile as she continued kissing me. I opened my mouth, allowing her full access. 

I finally can't take it anymore and I slowly open my eyes.

She stops kissing me and looks at me.

I stare into her deep brown eyes, and see a familiar twinkle.

"Sara!" I shout, probably loud enough for anyone within 15 feet of the Break Room to hear.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, lightly shaking me. I open my eyes again, and the she's gone. I can feel my legs again. I look up to see whose hand was on my shoulder and there she is.

"Sara –" I say a little quieter.

`!~#~!`

Every time I try to talk to you

Get tongue-tied

Turns out, everything I say to you

Comes out wrong and never comes out right

`!~#~!`

"Nick? You okay? I think you were having a dream."

I rub my eyes with my fists to make sure I'm really awake. "What time is it?" Oh, I hope she wasn't there when I said her name.

She looks at me with worry and question etched all over her pretty face. She sits down next to me.

She's way too close.

`!~#~!`

So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world

and be together forever

Heads we will and tails we'll try again

So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon

and straight on to heaven

Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

`!~#~!`

"It's almost 11." She sips the coffee from her Styrofoam cup as she glances down at the files in between her body and mine. "Was the dream good?"

Shit.

"Uhh... Yeah."

Shit!

"And I was in it?" She looks at me intently. I think she's reading me. God. I hate when she does that!

"Huh?"

She moves the files and scoots closer to me. "You practically yelled my name just as I was walking in here."

"D – Did I?" 

`!~#~!`

Slowly I begin to realize this is never gonna end

About the same time you walk by

And I say oh here we go again, oh

`!~#~!`

"Nick-"

"I've got work to do Sara. Two reports to finish before shift is over. So if you don't mind-"

"Sorry."

She gets up without another word and leaves the Break Room.

`!~#~!`

Every time I try to talk to you

I get tongue-tied

Turns out, everything I say to you

Comes out wrong and never comes out right

`!~#~!`

Oh shit. I rest my hand in my hands, running them through my hair. 

I'm sweating! 

I can't go through this anymore. I should talk to her. 

Not yet.

She's probably pissed off at me for biting off her head like that. She didn't deserve it at all. Maybe I should just go apologize before things escalate.

I pick up my reports, the two unfinished ones, and the finished one. 

I walk out of the break room and down the hall to Grissom's office, dropping the completed report in the drop box outside his door.

Now to find Sara.

She's probably back in the layout room.

`!~#~!`

So I'll say why don't you and I get together an' take on the world

and be together forever

Heads we will and tails we'll try again

`!~#~!`

I peer in through the glass window separating the layout room from the rest of the crime lab. All of the evidence she was looking through earlier is back in its box, which is still sitting on the over sized table. 

Where'd she go?

DNA lab? 

Maybe she went to talk to Greg.

I head down the hall just a little further towards the DNA lab, where Greg is bent over a microscope, singing to himself.

No Sara.

Locker room, maybe?

`!~#~!`

So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon

and straight on to heaven

Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

`!~#~!`

Did I really make her that mad? I probably hurt her feelings. 

No way.

Sara would never let something like that get to her so much that she would leave her evidence just sitting out on the table.

I reach the locker room, and take a deep breath before pushing the door open.

There she is.

`!~#~!`

So I'll say why don't you and I get together take and on the world

and be together forever

Heads we will and tails we'll try again

`!~#~!`

She's sitting on the bench in the middle of the room, staring down at her feet. Her locker is right across from her, and shut. 

I move further into the room and clear my throat to let her know I'm there.

She doesn't look up.

"Sara – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

I breathe a sigh of relief. Okay, now I just wait it out.

`!~#~!`

So I say why don't you and I hold each other, fly to the moon

and straight on to heaven

Cause without you they're never gonna let me in

`!~#~!`

"Its fine, Nick." She looks up at me with red rimmed eyes.

Why was she crying?

"Sara – were you crying?"

She smiles. "Don't laugh at me. I know it's pathetic."

I sit down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to me. "You're no where near pathetic, hun."

Oh man! What am I doing?

Chill, Nick. Don't freak out.

She pulls away after a few minutes and looks up at me, smiling.

"Nick?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go out. Get some food. Together."

What did she just say? I don't think I heard that right. "What?"

"It's not like we're really needed around here."

She stands up and holds out her hand to me.

I look from her outstretched hand, up to her smiling face.

"Okay."

`!~#~!`

So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world

and be together forever

Heads we will and tails we'll try again

`!~#~!`

The End!

Well, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. J

Read and review, please?

Thanks!


End file.
